warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The War for Krysos
Few things. Firstly, If the Templar Marshal leading this was origionally in the Imperial Fists, and fought during the Heresy, how is he still alive in the 35th Millenium. Very few Space Marines (Aside from Dreadnoughts) live more than a thousand years at best, and they are the exception, such as Dante of the Blood Angels. Secondly, How many Templars are in a "Crusade Force". I know the number of Marines the Templars have ranges from 1000, up to between 5000 and 6000. But having your forces wipe out huge numbers of a canon force as notable and arguably powerful as the Black Templars, seems a little excessive. Thirdly, while I am not sure when exactly the Jericho Sector devolved into the Jericho Reach, due to Imperial Neglect. But for the sake of argument, lets assume it was before M35. Why would a crusading force of Black Templars bother building Shrine Worlds on a planet known to be heavily tainted by the forces of Chaos, and I assume daemons. It would be far more likely they would simply destroy the planets and move on, if anything. Blackdamp (talk) 19:56, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I echo everything that Blackdamp said. Additionally: (1) There's no way a Space Marine has lived that long outside a Dreadnought. And even if we assume he did, he would definitely be High Marshal by now. But alas, no Space Marine has ever been known survive this long. (2) That is a huge chuck of a canon Chapter to be wiped out, especially in a war over three worlds. I would advise against using canon Chapters at all in fanon conflicts. I would instead advise you to come up with your own codex-compliant Chapter and, especially if you are still keen on incredibly severe losses for the Imperium, have the Chapter be wiped out completely. (3) I would be very cautious with using any other canon Characters/Chapters/etc, especially in such a costly conflict. Best to stick with fanon material with a conflict such as this, especially since the conflict itself is a work of fanon. So maybe exclude the part about it being in the Jericho Reach as well. (4) Even though the number of Guardsmen is listed as unknown, it seems like the Imperial Forces are incredibliy and unnecessarily outnumbered. To to summarise my recommendations: No Space Marine lives that long. Don't use Black Templars, use your own fanon Chapter. Don't use Jericho Reach. And fix up the numbers for each side. As a trivial note, "Decisive" is probably not quite adequate to describe such a victory for Chaos. "Overwhelming" may be better haha IllumiNini (talk) 00:06, July 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm just going to save some effort from your part and flag this article NCF with reasons given above. If you are not up to making your own chapter, and don't want to use anyone else's, just talk about "Griffons Eternal" chapter and that'll do. --Remos talk 08:07, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Just delete the page. If I need to make up a stupid fanon location and a fanon enemy for my guys to actually do anything, and if they're not allowed to interact with canon stuff AT ALL, then just delete this page. I don't care. A.L.P.H.A The AI (talk) 14:50, July 1, 2016 (UTC)